


Eridell's ABO Primer and Physiology Guide

by Eridell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Omega Verse, Reference Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridell/pseuds/Eridell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breakdown of Omegaverse (Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics) physiology, processes and other crap that kinda makes it sound like a textbook.</p><p>Tagged as Marvel because I wrote this for Marvelous Desires (Marvel ABO RP group on Tumblr), rated Teen for anatomy discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quickview/Frequently Asked Questions

**Author's Note:**

> The FAQ section is still a work in progress, and I'll be adding to it regularly. If you have a question you'd like addressed in the FAQ, feel free to shoot it to me through my Tumblr ask box! http://eridell.tumblr.com

**Are relationships between an Alpha and a Beta different from an Alpha and Omega?**  
Biologically, yes. The imperative to knot that’s triggered by heat pheromones is only reproduced by bonding over the span of years with the same Beta, so Alpha/Beta relationships tend to take much longer to produce children. That’s not to say it’s impossible: a bond-triggered rut increases sperm count in an Alpha by between forty to two-hundred percent, making the chance of conception much higher when an Alpha can successfully achieve a knot.

 **Are bonds permanent?**  
No. Regardless of dynamic, a bond fades when the nerves and pheromone pockets at the nape of the neck recover. This takes anywhere from three to seven days, depending on the person. Repeated bonds have been known to slightly alter a person’s scent, but they are not permanent and are not the same kind of attachment that comes from mating.

 **Can Omega males carry children?**  
Yes. However, since their physiology does not facilitate natural childbirth they are required to deliver by Cesarian section.

 **Can Alphas carry children?**  
No. Regardless of gender, Alphas do not possess the reproductive parts required for conception.

 **What is a knot?**  
A knot is an Alpha-exclusive characteristic that occurs during a bond-induced rut. When they near orgasm the capillaries and underlying tissue at the base of the penis swells, “locking” them into place for the duration of their orgasm. Knots last between ten and thirty minutes, during which time the Alpha will release seed anywhere between four to eight times before the knot deflates.

 **What is a heat?**  
A heat is an Omega-exclusive state of heightened hormones that runs on a regular cycle. During a heat an Omega’s body readies itself for mating by increasing pheromone production, producing slick, and increasing fertility through specialized hormones.


	2. Common Terminology

**Alpha** \- The stereotypically “dominant” dynamic. Alphas are born with the ability to knot, and are more prone to territorial tendencies when bonded or while in the presence of unfamiliar Alphas.  
 **Beta** \- The biologically neutral dynamic. Betas are the original genetic version of humans and are capable of carrying the human population on their own. Betas do not have knots, do not go through heats without synthetic assistance, and their fertility does not fluctuate with cycles.  
 **Omega** \- The stereotypically “submissive” dynamic. Omegas start into a heat cycle shortly after entering into puberty, and their fertility rates fluctuate with where they are on their heat cyce.  
 **Knot** \- A physical characteristic only found in Alphas, a knot occurrs when an Alpha engages in sexual activity with an Omega in heat (and in rare occurrences with a Beta they have repeatedly bonded with). The base of the penis swells shortly before orgasm, “locking” the pair together for the duration of the Alpha’s release, which on average will happen four to seven times before the knot deflates. The duration of a knot varies from Alpha to Alpha, but typically lasts around twenty minutes.  
 **Heat** \- Omegas are the only dynamic whose fertility rates fluctuate due to their hormone levels spiking and falling on what’s called a heat cycle. When at its peak, an Omega will often begin to feel physical symptoms days before their hormones trigger the need to mate (headaches, fever, abdominal cramps, muscle spasms/trembling, fatigue). As their hormone levels ramp toward their highest point sometime in the second of third day the biological drive for a knot will often render them too physically weakened to move for six to eight hours, at which point a knot must be achieved or they risk heat sickness.  
 **Fluid Dynamic** \- A rare genetic or chemical-induced phenomenon that allows a person to shift their blood markers at will, organically altering their scent to that of another dynamic. Most documented fluid dynamic humans have been Betas, but Alphas and Omegas have been known to possess this ability much less frequently.  
 **Equidynamic** \- A relationship or bond between two people of the same dynamic (ie: Alpha/Alpha). While no longer illegal, it remains a social taboo and is frowned upon by those with purist views on dynamics.  
 **Peradynamic** \- Individuals that identify as a different dynamic than the one assigned to them at birth. Commonly known as simply “pera”, peradynamic individuals utilize a wide spectrum of tools to assist them with living as another chosen dynamic. Medical advances have made it possible for pera individuals to undergo hormone replacement therapy (HRT) to replace their natural hormones, retrain their physiology to suppress or facilitate knots, and undergo glandular replacement surgery (GRS) to induce a natural heat cycle.  
 **Pheromones** \- Also known as blood markers, all humans carry pheromones within their glandular system that alerts others of their dynamic, their bond status, and in the case of Omegas if they are close to a heat.  
 **Bond** \- A bond is the chemical bonding of scents via the biting of “bonding nerves”, a cluster of pheromone pockets and sensitive nerves on the left side of the nape of the neck. All humans have bonding nerves. When bitten, specialized nerves in the cluster trigger a release of dopamine in the brain and paired with the pheromone pockets bursting and boosting the levels of pheromones in the blood induce a natural dependency on the one who bit down until the nerves and pheromone pockets recover in around a week.  
 **Mating** \- Only occurs with a pair that have successfully conceived a pup. Once this happens, a permanent pheromone shift occurs in both parties during bonding, resulting in a permanent bond-like state that reflects the scent of the other person.  
 **Heat Sickness** \- A state of physical distress that occurs when an Omega goes through too many unsuppressed heats without the assistance of an Alpha (six to eight on average). This disorder manifests in pre-heat-like symptoms that last long after an Omega’s heat ends, and increase in ferocity the longer the Omega goes without medical attention. Heat sickness has been known to cause permanent damage to the pheromone system, infertility, mental and emotional disorders and in extreme cases can result in death.  
 **Suppressants** \- Medically known as “synthetic scent markers”. A suppressant is any chemical that alters one’s active blood markers, but are most commonly used by Omegas to alter their scent into that of a Beta or Alpha. Omegas also use suppressants to control outward symptoms of their heat cycles, and while prolonged use is highly inadvisable a regular suppressant regimen can successfully contain an Omega’s heats and allow them to function at full capacity at any point during their cycle.


	3. Anatomy and Physiology

**Alphas**  
The trademark indicator of a human born under Alpha dynamic is a knot. A knot is a swell of the capillary veins and underlying tissue in the base of a penis that causes it to “inflate” and keep an Alpha stuck in place for anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour. This serves two purposes: to keep a mated pair close after a bond and give bonding hormones time to take effect, and a biological failsafe to make sure all of an Alpha’s seed is put inside an Omega or Beta.

Knots are most common when an Alpha is with an Omega during their heat as the chemicals that trigger a knot are most prevalent in heat pheromones, but is possible for an Alpha to knot a Beta after multiple reciprocated bonds. An Alpha cannot induce a knot with another Alpha. 

All Alphas regardless of gender have a penis, and female Alphas lack the biological parts necessary to facilitate carrying a child. In addition, a female Alpha’s testes are internally housed in their lower abdomen.

 **Betas**  
Betas are more or less humans without dynamics as they may have evolved if the hominids hadn’t undergone the change into dynamics around 4 million years ago. Betas have what is known as “baseline” fertility levels: they’re perfectly capable of carrying on the population on their own, and most female Betas can get pregnant barring any outside force or occurrence that would prevent it. Anatomically, Betas are the most “normal” out of the three dynamics.

In extremely rare cases, female Betas can be born with a penis and internal testes like female Alphas. In these cases, female Betas are almost always unable to carry children for the same reasons. This rare occurrence stems from what most doctors believe to be a mutation that is only found in mitochondrial DNA (genetic material coming from the Beta or Omega who birthed them).

 **Omegas**  
Male Omegas have a vagina right alongside the rectum. In fact, it works with the same hole. When an Omega is aroused, their entrance secretes the well-known heavily-scented fluid known to most as “slick”, which sterilizes the environment in anticipation of mating. This also opens the opening to the vagina in male Omegas.

Male Omegas also have typical male anatomy along with their child-carrying reproductive system. However, it is very unlikely for a male Omega to contribute the male side of conception since their sperm count is drastically lower than those of a Beta or Alpha. Repeated bonding and fertility drugs can help conception in an equidynamic relationship (a relationship consisting of two peope of the same dynamic: Omega/Omega, etc.), but there is no guaranteed medical route for an equidynamic Omega relationship to conceive without some kind of outside assistance.

Since their anatomy is paired with an opening not biologically capable of birthing a child naturally, male Omegas who conceive must undergo a Cesarian section when they go into labor.


	4. Pheromone Physiology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Jem for helping me out with the peradynamic definition!

**Organic Blood Markers and Scent**  
Each dynamic is most commonly recognized by scent, which is produced as a natural musk that exists in the top three layers of the skin and comes from blood markers that attach to red blood cells. In Alphas, these blood markers spike when in close proximity to an Omega nearing a heat and when agitated or in a stressed state; in Omegas these blood markers spike when nearing the apex of their heat cycle and when threatened as an evolutionary fear response; in Betas, these blood marker levels usually run at a regular baseline.

Several natural reactions can increase a person’s blood markers, regardless of their dynamic:

\- When near a bonded partner, a mate or their offspring  
\- When feeling threatened or while defending home territory  
\- When aroused

 **Heat Pheromones**  
An Omega’s pheromones are the most prone to rapid shifting due to their heat cycle. The genetic drive to find a fertile mate makes their blood markers more potent while on the upswing of their heat cycle, and when they enter their heat their scent becomes tangible in the form of slick. Omega heat pheromones are also what drives some Omegas into “nesting”, or the act of bundling up in blankets, pillows, and clothing in preparation for conception. Nesting is now an uncommon trait since genetic trends no longer dictate for every Omega to reproduce as many times as possible to rapidly increase the population.

As the genetic “yin” to an Omega’s “yang”, Alphas are far more sensitive to heat pheromones than Betas. Both dynamics are capable of picking out an Omega nearing their heat, but some Alphas in mated pairs with Omegas are capable of picking out their mate’s heat pheromones from up to two miles away.

 **Synthetic Scent Markers**  
Commonly known as “suppressants”, SSM are chemicals that counteract a person’s natural pheromone system to “mask” their scent and, depending on the chemical compounds, alter their scent. Suppressants are widely available in modern times, and there are formulas for any direction a person of any dynamic could wish to take.

Suppressants are also used by Omegas who wish to alter their heat cycle, and are favored among Omegas with high-demand careers who do not wish to disrupt their professional lives for heat leaves. Suppressants counteract the natural hormones that induce heat symptoms, and depending on the strength can completely negate an Omega’s heat and allow them to move through a scheduled heat without any outward symptoms or scent spikes.

However, there is a considerable risk for Omegas who remain on a suppressant schedule long-term. With the high doses of chemical inhibitors that it requires to counteract a heat, an Omega who suppresses for long periods of time puts themselves at risk of a disorder called heat sickness. Heat sickness is a state of physical distress that occurs when an Omega goes through too many unsuppressed heats without the assistance of an Alpha (six to eight on average), or remains on chemical suppressants for more than two years without a “release cycle”. This disorder manifests in pre-heat-like symptoms that last long after an Omega’s heat ends, and increase in ferocity the longer the Omega goes without medical attention. Untreated, heat sickness has been known to cause permanent damage to the pheromone system, infertility, mental and emotional disorders, and in extreme cases can result in death.

 **Peradynamics and Permanent Dynamic Alteration**  
Synthetic scent markers have evolved greatly over the years, and the wide availability and selection of strengths has made it easier for a person who identifies as peradynamic (identifying as a dynamic that differs from what a person is born as) to transition into their chosen dynamic with medical therapy.

Depending on which dynamic a person starts as and where they want to end up, there are many medical options. _Hormone replacement therapy (HRT)_ slowly replaces a person’s natural pheromones with those of their chosen dynamic, and when applied to a regimen can completely replace their blood markers. HRT is necessary for those that wish to transition to Alpha or Omega, and with the right combinations it is possible to retrain the body to knot and to induce organic heats. _Glandular replacement surgery (GRS)_ is an optional surgery that facilitates permanent replacement of pheromones after a minimum of five years on HRT (the minimum time it takes for the body to readjust and accept new dynamic hormones), and once undergone completely replaces how the body produces blood markers. This step is necessary for a peradynamic person to retain natural pheromone processes without hormone supplements (knots, heat cycles, slick production, etc.).


	5. Bonding and Mating Processes

**Bonding Nerves**  
A bond is the chemical melding of scents via the biting of “bonding nerves”, a cluster of pheromone pockets and sensitive nerves on the left side of the nape of the neck, just under the epidermis. All humans have bonding nerves, regardless of dynamic.

When bitten, specialized nerves in the cluster trigger a release of dopamine in the brain and paired with the pheromone pockets bursting and boosting the levels of pheromones in the blood induce a natural dependency on the one who bit down until the nerves and pheromone pockets recover in around a week. Bonds are not permanent on their own, but repeated bonds over the course of years have been known to permanently alter pheromone levels and the scents they put out. This same semi-permanent shifting of pheromone levels is also what makes it possible for an Alpha to achieve a knot with a Beta.

Bonds are possible outside of a heat. They tend to lase much faster than bonds created during a heat since the pheromones a bond is intended to increase are not heightened, but the effect is still the same.

The bonding nerves of an Alpha are also responsible for what’s known as a “rut”. When an Alpha’s bonding nerves are broken during an Omega’s heat, the responding chemicals nearly triple the instinctive drive to achieve a knot and an unsatisfied rut will keep an Alpha in an agitated state until their pheromone levels return to normal.

**Psychological/Physiological Reactions to Bonding**

**Alphas**  
While bonded to an Omega or Beta, an Alpha is more prone to mark their territory by releasing marker pheromones through sweat glands in the skin in the same manner one would while nearing an Omega in heat. This is a subconscious reaction, and can also occur when unfamiliar scents are picked up within familiar territory (homes, cars, anywhere an Alpha frequently spends time in). While in a rut, an Alpha’s sperm count increases anywhere from forty to two-hundred percent.

 **Betas**  
As the more neutral dynamic, Betas more commonly go longer without bonding than Alphas and Omegas. Despite the lack of a biological drive for a bond, Betas are still capable of bonding with all three dynamics and it more often than not only affects their emotional state for one to three days after the bonding nerves are broken.

 **Omegas**  
An unsuppressed Omega going through a heat is naturally inclined to become more docile and submissive to the one they are fixated upon, and this biological reaction becomes more dramatic when paired with a bond. Mated Omegas (ones that have bared children) carry with them a natural sense of attachment to the Alpha or Beta they conceived with due to a permanent readjustment of their pheromone system that occurs during pregnancy. This is a phenomenon that doesn’t occur as often in Betas due to genetic variations in the drive and methodology to reproduce.


End file.
